Chance's I've Missed
by MyGhela
Summary: What were second chances for? To correct the mistakes made? To complete the missing pieces? Or to prove how stupid you are to agree to get hurt again?


**Chances I've Missed**

Life. What was life? Some say life is life. What the hell does that even mean? Life is filled with twists and turns. Ups and downs. Life is hard and sometimes that is the sign that you're living it. Because what is life without hardships? You're not fully living without challenges.

"Tired?" The voice echoed from Emma's ears was a voice she recognized and couldn't be mistaken.

"No," She answered and turned to see Leo. "I'm just done with life."

Leo smiled as he walked over to her with his crutches. "So, what are you now? Suicidal?"

"Not funny, Leo" Emma commented.

"Sorry, I know." He said, "I thought it would make you smile a little."

"What are you even doing up here?" She asked.

The crisp summer air refreshing on her face as the both of them stood on the rooftop of the hospital. Emma leaned against the railings and closed her eyes, breathing in the air.

"Looking for you," He answered.

"You made me believe in all the lies that escaped between those sweet lips of yours."

Whoa, were did that come from?

"So, you think my lips are sweet?" He commented, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't know why Emma said those words but he knew something was wrong.

"Shut up. " Emma rebutted.

"Why don't you make me?" He smirked.

"I hope you're not expecting me to kiss you," She said, it was a classic move and she wasn't falling for it.

"Maybe." Leo's mischievous smile was charming but not that charming that Emma would obey him. Those days were long gone. Emma turned to glare at Leo and he just shook his head and smiled. "A guy can try. Now tell me what's wrong?"

Emma stayed quite for a moment, Leo was right, she was tired but she wasn't physically tired.

"My grandmother just died," She answered, "My dad visited me earlier and told me"

Leo didn't know what to say, he wasn't met the lady but by the looks of Emma she was devastated.

"How?" The only probable thing to ask. Right?

"Old age, I suppose." She answered.

"Well, that's life. I think we were all born to die." He said, leaning against the railing next to her. His arms were getting sore.

"Are you seriously saying those words?" She commented, "How ironic."

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that we're all painfully living in a drugged and dying world." He said, "Your grandmother died of old age. Good for her. She didn't spend her last days in agony. Don't you think that's better than being in this hell hole?"

Emma thought about it, he was right. Of course he was. He was her Leo. _No_. She corrected. He wasn't hers anymore. She needed to remember that. _He wasn't hers anymore. _

"You're right but I'm just sad that I didn't get to see her before she died." She admitted, "If only I was better and was at home then maybe I could have seen her."

"Emma, you are better." He said seriously and when Emma turned to look at him with those beautiful brown eyes, Leo couldn't help but melt a little inside. He loved her eyes, especially when they looked at him with so much love. "I might even say you're the best," He added the joke to make the atmosphere lighter. He was afraid of what might happen if he didn't

Emma laughs, "Weirdo."

"That I may be but I'll do anything to make you feel better and see you smile." He said,

They laugh and suddenly the outside world just disappears. All that mattered was the both of them. Just the two of them in their little bubble. Just like before.

"I miss this," Leo said,

"What?" Emma questioned. She knew what he meant but needed to hear it from him, she needed to.

"I've miss the times we spent together not arguing." He cleared, "I've missed us." He admitted and that was when he wished he didn't because the joy in Emma's eyes just a few seconds ago were gone.

"Leo, stop" She begged, "Not again."

"No, let me finish." He said, "I don't want to be just friends anymore. I want you back. We all need someone who understands and we understand each other. And I'm not even sure if what I'm doing is the right thing but Emma please, one more chance."

"Leo…"

Emma's mind tried to sort out the emotions she was feeling at the moment. Questions were all over her mind. Did she still have feelings for Leo? Yes. Did she want to get back together with him? Debatable. She wasn't sure if she wanted to put herself in pain again but they were young -foolish. They didn't know what love was really was but it was all they knew. She felt happy with him but she didn't feel safe. The constant fear of him breaking her was always there and she didn't want to put herself through that again. But she did need him. She knew that.

But not now – It was too soon, she was too vulnerable to make decisions. She needed time to think.

"Leo, I don't know," She answered, "I need time to consider."

The look on Leo's face made her want to take back her words – he looked too disappointed and humiliated – but she knew it was for the better.

"Okay." Leo said simply.

"Look, I'm not saying it's a 'no'," She added, "I just need time to think. All I'm saying is that it's a 'maybe'"

She hoped Leo would understand. Both needed time to think, they needed time. They never spent time away from one another and that was the problem. Even when they broke up, they always saw each other. They never went far away from each other; even the sky could tell that they needed each other.

"A definite maybe?" Leo asked, he tried to smile. It was charming but obviously forced.

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"Sometimes you have to lose yourself to find yourself." He said, with a frail smile. It was weak but real.

"And that's why I need time before I can give us another chance."

"Okay," He replied, "I'll take it. You're worth the wait."

Emma couldn't help but smile at his words. She was worth it, and so was him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Review, please. **


End file.
